


can't endure, can't inhale

by AcrobatElle



Series: in which elle gifts smut to her friends [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kinda?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrobatElle/pseuds/AcrobatElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s stunned the first time she strips him bare, fully expecting to love what he’s hiding under all those layers but not prepared for the reality of it. Absolute, unapologetic filthy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't endure, can't inhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caprelloidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprelloidea/gifts).



> Liz, this one's for you.

Emma’s stunned the first time she strips him bare, fully expecting to love what he’s hiding under all those layers but not prepared for the reality of it. Flushed skin hot under her hands, lean muscle and dark hair stretched out beneath her, his eyes blown wide as his tongue darts over his lips, watching her take him in.

She licks her own lips when her gaze settles between his legs, heat blooming in her belly and flooding between her thighs - he smirks when her eyes widen a touch at his generous size, larger than any lover she’s ever had, but she‘s not put off by it, no. Her mouths grows dry at the sight and how much she _wants_ , a sudden desperate need to be filled by him, for him to bury himself in her again and again until she can’t breathe, can’t _think_ , gloriously stretched to the limit.

Her eyes flit back to his and she can see that he knows, a scorching exchange that requires no words as she hurriedly removes the last of her clothing, climbing to straddle his thighs. He meets her in the middle, sitting up and trapping his cock between them as his mouth covers hers in one smooth wet motion, tongue sliding inside and curling around hers on a hot exhale.

He shifts beneath her, his cock dragging over her clit and they both moan into it, a sinuous slide of hips and skin, her fingers clawing at his back while his tangle in her hair.

“Let’s get you ready for me, darling.” A nip at her ear and a mark sucked into her throat, and then strong arms lift and flip and she’s on her back, light as a feather and it shouldn’t be such a turn-on to be handled this way but she can’t help it, not when the first finger slides inside her and curls up while his mouth is hot at her breast.

She squirms under his touch, rolling into it as one finger becomes two. She murmurs in protest when he pulls away from where his tongue was teasing her nipple into a tight peak, only to gasp when he slides down, stubble scratching at her abdomen as he takes a direct path to his hand, tongue swiping slowly over her before his lips close over her flesh, licking and sucking and teasing at her clit while his fingers roll in slow circles inside her.

Her hands find his hair and she hangs on as he pulls her higher, wrenching moans and pathetic little whines out of her as she drapes a leg over his shoulder and pushes her hips into his face. He only mouths at her harder and she can feel the slight burn as a third finger slides inside, curling up and stretching and pressing in, always in.

“ _Killian_ ,” she breathes, wanting to tell him, wanting him to know it has never felt like this, what he’s doing to her, clever lips and tongue and fingers drawing her tight and ready to snap. She can’t find the words, not as keyed up as she is, simply combs her hand through his hair as softly as she can manage, and begs: “More.”

He gives it to her, all four fingers sliding in now, so, so slowly and his mouth leaves her so he can watch, make sure he’s not pushing her too far. She keens as he presses inside and lets her thighs fall open wider, taking everything he can give her, just on the brink of too much.

“Bloody hell, love.” His voice is hoarse as he watches her but his hand keeps going, fingers gently pressing in, mindful not to hurt her.

“Don’t stop.”

At her words his mouth returns to her, and it won’t be long now, nerves frayed and body stretched as his mouth works in tandem with his hand, finding exactly what makes her twitch and moan and zeroing in on it, relentlessly pushing until the knot in her gut frays and snaps, a wave of heat cresting and crashing through her as she pulses against his mouth and clenches around his fingers.

She can’t even lift her head but groans when he removes his hand, both in relief at the incredible stretch and disappointment at the loss, but his tongue swipes a long, slow stripe up her center and she forgets to think at all when his wrists pin down her hips and he sucks once more at her clit.

“Do you like that, Emma?” he murmurs against her skin. “Being stretched as far as you can go?” Her hips buck against his hold as he leans down for another kiss, this time rolling his tongue over her. “Being pushed when you’re oversensitive?” Another lick, another moan. “So sensitive,” he whispers appreciatively.

“God, _yes_. Get up here,” she demands, tugging at his hair and he follows with a smirk, crawling over her and pressing his forehead to hers.

His smirk disappears when he sees her face, lust clouding his eyes and he leans in, careful not to crush her with his weight as she tastes herself on him, her skin burning everywhere they touch. He adjusts himself so that his cock slides over her clit, impossibly slow strokes as he ruts against her, his tongue sliding against hers in the same rhythm as his hips.

“How do you want it?” His words are hot in her ear and it’s the first time she’s felt his control slip, the slightest hitch in his breath as he moves against her.

“Like this.” She doesn’t have much leverage but he follows when he presses at his hip, settling on his side as she leans in to kiss him once more. He gasps into her mouth when she takes him in hand but misses nothing, drawing her leg over his hip and settling his hand at the small of her back and she guides him to her.

He pulls back to watch her face when the head of his cock teases at her entrance and Emma can’t decide where to look, whether to hold his gaze or watch him disappear inside of her. His eyes win out as he slowly pushes in and she sighs in relief at the sensation, the hot drag of him so much better than his fingers as he slides in, inch by delicious slick inch.

As impressive as he felt in her hand it’s nothing compared to being filled by him, a few slow, easy strokes as he gradually presses further inside, testing her, seeing if she take all of him at once.

Her toes curl at the thickness of him, _God_ , there’s so much and she wants all of it, forcing herself to relax and breathe as he goes deeper with each tentative thrust. He stops when he’s fully seated inside her and she laughs on a broken exhale, “ _Killian_ , oh my God, so good,” and his hand slides down to her ass and pulls her even tighter against him, hips flush and cock buried deep and there‘s nothing left, she couldn‘t possibly take any more.

He grins against her lips, rolling his hips just to hear her moan and she burns everywhere, inside and out as his tongue finds the shell of her ear and he slowly pulls out only to push back again. “You’re brilliant, Swan, taking me like this, so bloody beautiful.” His voice strains, deeper than usual and he bottoms out on every stroke, hard and huge and _perfect_.

The sensation overwhelms her, Killian _everywhere_ inside and around her and she’s so full like this, grabbing at the small of his back and pulling him in as they come together, looking down to see as he fills her again and again, rolling hips and softs moans and deep blue eyes watching her.

It’s his eyes that do it for her, heat flaring between her legs as she pushes at his shoulder and rolls him onto his back, wanting to see them when she’s on top, to see if he can go deeper like this, how much she can take, and -

Oh. _Oh._

“Fuck,” she moans, tipping forward and planting her hands on his chest, and she was right, she can barely breathe like this, letting her thighs slide wide until he’s the only thing she can feel, buried to the hilt with her clit pressed against his pelvis, the added sensation causing her to nearly buckle as she holds herself upright.

She gets what she wants, though, his face overwhelmed and eyes dark as she takes him in. She feels herself shifting forward as he bends his legs underneath her and plants his feet to the mattress, using the leverage to thrust up into her. And he’s strong, so strong, the force of it almost lifting her knees from the bed and the friction rough on her clit, the sound she makes so close to pained that Killian would probably stop if she didn’t follow it with, “Yes, _God_ , right there.”

She leans forward as he drives up into her, surrendering to it, timing the motion of her hips to meet his and watching the sweat gather on his brow as he pulls and stretches and consumes her, wrist and hand at her hips as they move. It almost hurts, _almost_ crosses that threshold into _too much_ , raw nerves and delicate skin buzzing and humming as she leans down to kiss him between urgent breaths and high-pitched sighs.

She finally does collapse when that delicate strand holding her together snaps, a hot rush of pleasure pulsing out from where they’re joined and filling her up, lighting her from the inside, his hand at her back the only thing keeping her from flying apart at the seams. He never stops as she shivers through it, the slide between them so easy and slick now, and she’s just coming down when he stutters against her and groans into her shoulder, his lips hot on her skin as she feels him pulsing between her thighs.

They don’t talk as their skin cools, sleepy, sated smiles and languid kisses taking the place of words, sweetness overtaking lust as they thread their fingers together and collapse into one another. There’s no need for conversation, not when they’ve already branded their names into each other’s skin.


End file.
